The Simpsons The Return Of Hank Scorpio
by Lorcan the Hedgehog
Summary: My first Simpsons only fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

The Simpsons The Return Of Hank Scorpio Chapter 1

18 years ago The Simpsons met a man called Hank Scorpio who Homer worked for and actually liked but he did not know that Hank was a super villain killing agents and building Doomsday devices.

However the family did not like staying there so Homer had to quit his job and go back to Springfield but 18 years later in his volcano lair, Hank is making another big evil plan

Now I will get the money from France... I wish everyone said Italy..

Suddenly a bomb felled from the sky and was about to explosive in 13 seconds, Hank runs for his life and left his lair before it was exploded, Hank stopped and looked at his destroyed lair.

They did it... they destroyed my lair... where are I going to stay now.

Hank sees a picture of Him and Homer Simpson and smiles

I know who to talk to.

Hank gets a car and drives to Springfield and thinks who would blow up his lair

Whoever did this will not mess with Hank Scorpio ever again. Hank said while thinking of a plan

Meanwhile in Springfield, Homer Simpson came back from work in the nuclear power plant

Marge. I am home. Homer said

Homer's wife Marge Simpson shows up and kisses his cheek

Hello Homie. She said I did all the cleaning again...

Awww I wish I could help you Marge. Homer said

Are you serious Homie? You wish you could help me?

Yes honey I would help you. Homer said smiling

Oh Homie. Marge said while smiling and kisses Homer that is so sweet of you. When the kids come back from School I make you dinner and maybe have dessert

Oh I like the sound of that. Homer said while winking at Marge

Marge giggles and goes to the kitchen to cook food.

Meanwhile the school bell rang and all of the kids runs away from the school happy and Bart and Lisa are walking to their home

I can't wait to play my saxophone. Lisa said

Whatever. Bart said, I can't wait to play Grand theft Scratchy

Then Nelson shows up in front of them

Hey Losers. Nelson said give me your lunch money.

You could not do that on lunch break? Lisa said

Nelson was about to punch Lisa but Bart punches Nelson in the back of his head

Leave my sister alone. Bart said defending his sister

Ok Simpson that it! Nelson said angrily

Nelson is about to punch Bart hard but then someone grabbed Nelson's hand

What are you doing to these kids?

Nelson look up and it is Hank Scorpio

Now kid you better run away or else. Hank said while looking at Nelson evilly to scare him

Nelson runs away and Bart looks up at Hank.

Hey dude do we know you? Bart asked

I am Hank Scorpio you father's boss. Hank said


	2. Chapter 2

The Simpsons The Return Of Hank Scorpio Chapter 2

Homer's Boss? Bart said confused, I thought it was Mr Burns

Bart he is one of Dad's ex bosses. Lisa said

Yes now can you kids tell me where is Homer? Hank asked the kids

He might be home from work now. Lisa said

Can you bring me there? Hank said

Why do you want my dad? Bart said

I just need help from him. Hank said

Bart and Lisa looks at each other and sighs

Ok dude come on. Bart said

Bart,Lisa and Hank walk to The Simpsons house and Bart opens the door.

Mon we are home now by the way Dad someone wants to see you. Bart said

Homer and Marge walks and see's Hank and Homer gasped

Hank is that you? Homer asked

Yes Homer it is me Hank Scorpio. Hank said

We get it dude we can tell from this story title. Bart said

Bart don't break the fourth wall. Marge said

Why are you Hank? Homer asked

Someone blew my house and now I want a place to stay. Hank said

Well you can stay here Hank. Marge said

Thank you Marge. Hank said smiling, By the way is there a lab?

There is Professor Frink lab. Lisa said

We will check with him later for right now you can have some food. Homer said

Thank you Homer. Hank said smiling and walk to the kitchen and then outside a black van show up and then scans the house

He is in that house boss. A man wearing a black suit

Good. The man hiding the in shadows and then the van drives away


	3. Chapter 3

The Simpsons The Return Of Hank Scorpio Chapter 3

The Next morning Hank and Lisa walks to Professor Frink's lab

Oh hello Lisa. Who is your friend? Frink asked

The people who are reading this story gets that this is Hank Scorpio. Lisa said

Yea and you see my lab got destroyed... Hank said

Wait I thought it was your home that got blown up? Lisa asked

Yea the lab was also in my house. Hank said

So you want to buy my lab? Frink said

Yep. Hank said smiling but Frink shakes his head

Sorry but no this is my house and no one can buy it from me so sorry but no. Frink said

Oh ok then. Hank said and look s at Frink's address and walks away with Lisa following before being called by Frink

Lisa come here. Frink said

Uh ok. Lisa said and walks to Frink

You do know that a villain who you have? Frink said

Hank is a villain? Lisa said in confusion

Yea you see I blow up his lair because someone told me to do it or else they will kill me. Frink said

Suddenly Hank knocked the door own mad

So you blew up my home and told her that I am a villain. Hank said while holding a gun

Please don't kill me Mr Burns was going to kill me if I did not kill you Hank. Frink said

Mr Burns? Lisa said

Yes I try to kill Hank so that I will be the most evil villain ever. Mr Burns holding a bigger gun


	4. Chapter 4

The Simpsons The Return of Hank Scorpio Final Chapter

Why did you blow up my lair old man! Hank said to Mr Burns

You see I want to the greatest villain ever and you almost taken my worker Homer Simpson. Mr Burns said

But why did you make Professor Frink do it? Lisa said

Well you see me doing that would too easy to notice so I told Frink that if he does not kill Hank I will kill him instead he did the job... half of it so now I will finish Hank

Mr Burns points a gun at Hank but Homer stand in front of Hank while holding Hank flamethrower

You will not kill him Mr Burns and now it's time for my revenge for all those years of treating me like crap! Homer said pointing the flamethrower at Mr Burns and Mr Burns slowly walks away for a few seconds but Homer starts running at him and Mr Burns starts running away to his limo

Smithers Floor it! Mr Burns said and Smithers drives the limo away but Homer gets in his car and drives after Mr Burns with Hank running after him

Homer wait! Hank said

Homer slowed down the car and opens the door

Get in Hank! Homer said

Hank enters Homer's car and Homer follows Mr Burns Limo and look at Hank

Hank you drive the car while I try to burn Mr Burns. Homer said

Homer why are helping me? I am a villain. Hank said

I don't care if you are an villain, antihero or gay you are still my friend. Homer said

Hank smiles and sits on the driver seat while Homer is on the roof of his car and jumps to Mr Burns Limo

Sir Homer is on the limo! Smithers said

Drive faster Smithers! Mr Burns said

I can't he is too heavy I can't even turn. Smithers said before looking up and notices that they are driving to the Springfield gorge

Hank grab Homer off Mr Burns Limo before it drives down Springfield Gorge and crashed down on the ground

Are they dead? Lisa said

No Lisa I bet Mr Burns is still alive. Hank said

If I can survive that I bet Mr Burns can too. Homer said

Homer and the family looked at Hank

So you are villains? Homer said

Yes... Hank sighed

Hey don't worry Hank I won't tell anymore. Homer said

Despite you being a villain you are still a nice man. Marge said

You are awesome dude. Bart said

Well I guess having a nice villain is ok to have. Lisa said

Well at least you don't have heroes at you. Bart said

Yea at least you don't have to fight some hero like a blue hedgehog or something weird. Homer said

Homer did notice liquid from Mr Burns destroyed limo and a sheet of paper and walks down to see it

What is it Homer? Hank said

Homer read the paper and notices someone far away wearing the same clothes as Homer but has a dark yellowish skin

Hey are you ok? Homer said

The dark yellowish man runs away before Homer can look more and then Mr Burns and Smithers are hiding

They look up and sees the dark yellowish man and presses a button to make a portal appear

Now it time to meet your new friends. Mr Burns said before walking into the portal with the dark yellowish man follows

Soon a few days later Hank Scorpio rebuild his lair and now is happy and The Simpsons kept the secret that Hank is a villain but what is Mr Burns plan and who is this dark yellowish man?


End file.
